


Foggy Mind

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round Ten [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen, Law is a prickly and loopy cactus, Looking for a Beta, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Everything felt wrong.Law knew he had been drugged. It was obvious with each movement, every thought.
Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round Ten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Foggy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another h/c bingo fic. For the prompt Drugged.

Everything felt wrong. 

Law knew he had been drugged. It was obvious with each movement, every thought. It was hard to think, and he tried to pull his mind together. That was complicated by the pair of seastone cuffs on his wrists. Hated the feel of those, plus they always fogged his mind just a little bit. Add in the actual drugs that he’d been given....

The pirate was unsure of what was going on. Had he been captured by Marines? Or someone working for Doflamingo? Maybe even just someone looking for the Ope-Ope no Mi fruit. Law wasn’t sure. He remembered going out, finding a bookstore that looked interesting. Then slowly drifting up into awareness and captivity.

He found himself just staring at his fingers, twitching them now and then to make sure they moved still. The seastone was bad, but the drug left his extremities feeling tingly. It worried the part of him that was more aware, that tingling in his fingers. Law was a pirate, yes, but he was also a doctor. His hands were important, and he needed them to work when he told them to. He was pretty sure that the sensation was just from the drugs, and that blood wasn’t actually being cut off from his hands. 

The others? Where were they?

It was a sign that he was starting to come out of the stupor of the drugs when the young pirate realized he didn’t have his crew around him. It wasn’t impossible that they had escaped whoever had caught him, but he wasn’t sure if he would count them missing as a good thing. It was just as likely that they had died, or were being held in another location. 

Never let it be said that Law didn’t think towards the worst at times. 

He also realized that he was losing time, the light getting dim in the room. Or maybe it was his eyes. Law wanted to purge whatever was in his system out, but he couldn’t. It was a feeling of helplessness that he hadn’t lived with for a long time. The drugs left a bitter taste on the back of his tongue. The fear and anger over being out of control of his own fate was even more so. 

The taste lingered the longest as Law found himself slipping into unconsciousness again.

When he slowly drifted back up, Law was still feeling foggy, confused. But under his hand was.... Fur?

Opening eyes that felt as if they weighed a million pounds, Law looked down at his hands. The cuffs were gone, red marks on his wrists where they had been tight enough to press into skin hard. Under his hands was a large arm wrapped around his waist, bright orange jumpsuit covering up most of the white fur under it. Except for where Law’s hand was resting on the back of Bepo’s.

Law curled his fingers against that fur, taking in the feel of it. Then he made himself look around. Resting against Bepo, a familiar feeling, he realized he was back on his own ship. A rescue.

He could feel his power again, that empty hollow in his chest gone with the removal of the seastone. Which meant he could clear his system of the drugs that were still in it. 

That would be the wise thing to do. Law just closed his eyes again and relaxed against Bepo. This was safe, and he could sleep them off a bit more before taking care of the rest. His crew would make sure that nothing would get to him at that point.


End file.
